FitzSimmons Prompts
by AwesomeGirl909
Summary: Send me Prompts for the Adorable Science babies 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please send me some FitzSimmons prompts! They are my OTP and even if you don't ship them you can send friendship prompts!**

 **Make sure you tell me whether it's Romance or friendship. 3**

 **I can write:**

 **Romance**

 **Friendship**

 **Or sad fics. :,(**

 **i'm sorry but I won't write explicit or anything too mature(ya know what I'm saying?)**

 **Please note I may or may note make a happy ending if its way too sad. ;)**

 **Send me prompts through Review or PM. If you really want every once in a while I**

 **can do SkyeWard prompts as well. That's all for now :D**

 **~Stay Awesome~**


	2. Late Nights

**Hello there! Welcome to my FitzSimmons Prompt story! Send as many as you'd like :)**

 **Prompt sent in by: Shievi :D**

Leo Fitz rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had been in bed for six hours.

For six hours he had been waiting to hear Simmons go to bed.

Every single night since she had come home from Hydra she'd been staying up till the wee hours of the morning.

He could tell she was still up by the small amounts of light emitting from under his bunk door.

He glanced at the clock again: 4:30.

He sighed.

If that woman was still working...well he didn't actually know what he'd do.

He rolled out of bed still clad in his pajamas and opened the door.

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights that were still on.

He made his way to the lab as silently as he could. He was practically ready to drag Simmons out of the lab kicking and screaming.

Every morning he could tell she was exhausted. Slightly unfocused in the lab, dark bags under her eyes, drinking coffee instead of tea.

As soon as he entered the lab he stopped in his tracks.

Simmons was asleep at one of the lab tables.

She was seated on one of the chairs with her arms crossed on the table. Her head lay on her arms. She was out cold.

Fitz sighed and mentally debated what to do. He could leave her here..but that would be mean.

Everything that happened with her leaving him still hurt, but he wouldn't just leave her here.

Without a second thought he scooped her up in his arms ready to carry her to bed.

Just as he was about to start walking Simmons stirred and opened her eyes.

"Fitz? What are you doing?" She murmured sleepily. She squirmed a but until he put her down.

"I was..uh..just...bringing you to.." Fitz snapped his fingers impatiently,"bed. I was I just bringing you to bed."

Simmons gave a small tired smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes,"I'm ok..just..working in the lab."

"No," he insisted,"You've..been..uh...working..too much."

Simmons shrugged,"I suppose so."

He pointed out of the lab doors,"You have to go to sleep."

She gave him another small smile as she walked out.

He watched her until he was certain she was in her bunk. He cleaned up what she had been working on and turned off the lights.

They'd be ok. Even after everything they always went back to each other. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzles they were slowly, but surely putting themselves back together.

 **A/N**

 **So there you go! What do you guys think? :D**


	3. Sick Days

**Hey guys! Here's another prompt :)**

 **This was submitted by: LadyMorganaPendragon and Quinnovative**

 **Lets get started :D**

Simmons walked into the lab stifling a yawn. She felt absolutely terrible.

Her head pounded like a drum, she felt like her skin was in fire, and her throat burned.

But she needed to finish something in the lab. It was so close to completion.

She worked for a couple minutes even though it was hard considering she was unfocused.

Fitz walked into the lab with two cups of tea and greeted her with a smile,"Hey Jemma I.."

He paused and frowned at her,"you don't look very good..I mean no no you look fine..but you look..like you don't feel well."

As Simmons opened her mouth to respond Fitz put down the cups of tea and pressed his hand to her head.

Fitz frowned,"You have a fever. You must go lay down.."

"No..I'm fine..a bit under the weather," Simmons replied before going back to work.

Fitz frowned,"Absolutely not Jemma! You're sick!"

Fitz put his hands on the small of her back and gently pushed her to the lounge area.

"I'll be able to keep an eye on you better here," he insisted,"Now go lay down. I'll put extra honey in your tea."

Simmons knew it was useless to argue. To be honest she felt awful and Fitz had always been more protective when she was sick(since the chitauri Virus)

She dozed a bit on the couch while Fitz ran around gathering supplies for her.

Fitz gently rubbed Simmons shoulder to wake her up,"Here you go..here's your tea..I have a peppermint..it'll help your sore throat..here's another pillow..a thermometer, Tylenol.."

He put a pillow behind her.

"Oh and a water bottle. You need to stay hydrated," Fitz insisted as he put a water bottle down next to her.

Simmons smiled and squeezed his hand,"Thank you."

She didn't miss the faint blush that spread on his cheeks,"No problem Jemma..now rest..if you need me call me ok? Ok?"

Simmons giggled,"ok."

Simmons fell asleep and the next thing she knew she was waking up.

She hadn't felt herself fall asleep so it was a bit of a a surprise as she woke up groggily.

She glanced at the clock: 5:30.

'No one else is around. Must be out,' she mused.

(Not that she knew that Fitz had told everyone that Simmons was very ill and needed to rest and they better not bother her or go near her or make noise)

Simmons glanced at a small table that had been set up next to her.

She smiled happily when she saw it. On the table was Doctor Who, a portable DVD player, crackers, and little note from Fitz, along with her phone which had multiple texts from Fitz to see how she was feeling(even though he was in the lab and checked on her every 4 minutes)

She rolled her eyes to herself and laughed. So maybe being sick wasn't that bad. Really it was relaxing considering she felt a bit better(minus the fact Fitz kept checking on her..but even that was sweet)

She'd have to try and get sick more often.


	4. Bad Dreams

**Hey guys! Please request more prompts(it's easier for you to leave it in the reviews though that way it won't get lost) Thank you so much :D by the way I don't know how to write Fitz's accent so you can all read it in his accent xD**

 **Prompt submitted by: AOSISMYLIFE**

Jemma sat up rather quickly in her bed. Her heart was still pounding out her chest. Her blood felt icy cold. Her palms were sweating. Her breath was ragged and her chest hurt.

That was all because of one thing. A nightmare.

Nightmares constantly plagued all her dreams. Whether it was Hydra or...Fitz.

Her dreams usually consisted of Fitz and the bottom of the ocean.

Except in her nightmares...he didn't make it.

She sat up quietly for a moment. Her heart still hurt.

She just needed to see him. That would always make her feel a bit better. He always told her to go to his bunk room whenever she had a nightmare(or vice versa)

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hurried out of her bunk room.

The base floor was icy cold and she bit her lip so she wouldn't make a sound.

She tried to tiptoe as quietly as she could(unfortunately she wasn't a ninja like May)

She soon found Fitz's door and hesitantly knocked on his door.

She waited for a couple minutes(which seemed like eternity considering she thought her feet would freeze)

Finally the door opened. Fitz looked half asleep.

His curls were in disarray. He was still rubbing his eyes and a couple yawns escaped his lips.

Even though she was still practically scared out of her mind she still thought he looked adorable.

"Jemma? What's the matter?" Fitz asked worriedly. His accent was heavier with sleep.

"Nothing..well I just sort of..had a bad dream," Simmons replied a but sheepishly.

Fitz looked a bit worried and stepped aside so she could come in his bunk.

This had been their nightly routine on and off for a couple weeks.

Sometimes they both had nightmares and they'd be going to each others rooms and meet in the hallways. After that they'd go in the kitchen, get some tea, and curl up on the couch together talking.

She climbed into his bed and was thankful for the warmness of it. The hallways were freezing.

Soon after Fitz climbed in with her and pulled the covers up on both of them.

Fitz propped himself up and wrapped his arms around her. Simmons was nestled comfortably into his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" Fitz asked after a quiet moment.

Simmons nodded slowly before responding,"It's usually the same...it's always us in the ocean...but in the dreams..y...you.."

Simmons didn't finish knowing that he knew what she was going to say.

Fitz gave a small smile,"It's ok Jemma..I'm here..it was just a dream."

He comfortingly kissed the top of her head.

Simmons gave a small sigh,"I know that..but the dreams always seem so.."

"Real?" Fitz finished.

Simmons nodded.

"Well they're not real. So rest now..ok?" Fitz responded.

Simmons smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Together they fell asleep.

In the morning they were still comfortably nestled into each other.

Their legs were so tangled no one would be able to tell who's limbs were who.

Bobbi had been looking for Simmons. She looked in her bunk room, the lab, kitchen, etc.

Bobbi wandered over to Skye with furrowed brows,"Have you seen Simmons?"

Skye stirred her coffee cup before laying it on the counter,"No I haven't..maybe Fitz knows?"

Bobbi nodded,"Perhaps."

Bobbi walked to Fitz's bunk with Skye trailing behind her.

Bobbi knocked on his bunk door,"Fitz?" She knocked again,"Fitz?"

Skye chuckled,"I got this."

Skye knocked on Fitz's bunk door,"Fitz answer the door..or I'm barging in...again."

"Snooze you loose," Bobbi muttered as Skye typed the code in the keypad.

"Fiitz sorry if you're sleeping," Skye said in a singsong voice as she swung open the door,"have you seen..oh."

Bobbi peeked over Skye to see what had stopped her mid sentence.

Bobbi smiled and whispered to Skye,"Let them sleep."

Skye pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Between Skye and Bobbi there was 24 photos(which they may or may not have sent to the entire team)

A couple hours later both FitzSimmons were constantly asked by the entire team how they slept.

Needless to say they were both flustered, confused, and bewildered to why everyone was asking them that with a smirk.

That is until they found the pictures.


End file.
